Honey, Honey
by CerberusLoadout
Summary: Young lady, Lovina Vargas, is growing up in perfect place on the islands of Greece. However, she meets a strange boy who may just change her life, as well as others in his wake. Fem!Romano Lightly based off of Mamma Mia
1. Chapter 1

**A/I; Well, Lookie here! I seriously just came up with this story less than two hours ago. I was busy writing 2Gen when I his a snag and needed something else to work on. So, I decided to watch Mamma Mia to take a break. Yes, this literally came to me while watching Mamma Mia. That's where this story takes place, or based on where that takes place. Whichever works.**

**Please excuse any crappy mistakes. I wrote this all in one go, and it's 1 AM here and I need sleep ;A; I hope you enjoy, because depending on how many read it/Like it, I will continue. If no one reviews or likes it or whatever, I'll just stop because why write something it no one reads it? '**

**/crybaby**

**Please, Enjoy!**

* * *

The perfect summer day in the islands. It was breezy, yet perfect, not too hot nor too cold. A young lady was walking along the stone paved path along the beach, the waves lapping back and forth in perfect rhythm. She worn a sundress that blew lightly in the breeze, but it didn't seem to faze her. Carrying a basket in one hand, she was headed to the marketplace.

Walking alongside all the different people of the market, she looked around for the items she'd been shopping for. It just so happened that she knew a shop that sold what she was looking for, and she knew the shop owner as well.

The door opened and a tiny bell jingled to alert her arrival. An older woman poker her head out from a beaded curtain, and smiled "Good morning, Miss Lovina. How are we today?"

The girl bowed her head nicely "I'm well, Mrs. Edelstein." She walked up to the counter were she peered through the glass at freshly baked good, the smell wafting out. Warm and most defiantly fresh. "All is well with you, Ma'am?"

"Ah, yes. As you can see, we have so many customers!" Elizabeta threw her arms out and signaled at the emptiness of the shop, sarcasm lacing her voice. "No one ever comes in here, except you and your family, of course."

"Oh, Mrs. Edel—"

"Dear, now," Elizabeta leaned one elbow on the counter, and pointed at Lovina with her other hand "You've called me 'Mrs. Edelstein for nineteen years. You are like family, you and I…" she lowered her arms and sighed, then placed her hands on her hips "Now, why don't you try calling me Elizabeta for once? Your sister does!"

Lovia scoffed "My sister is rude. It's unpleasant to call someone by their first name if you're doing business with them!" she whined.

Elizabeta laughed "Oh, don't be mean to your sister. Besides," she leaned down and pulled out a loaf of bread and began wrapping it in paper "Your sister see's less of me than you do, and she _still _calls me by my name!"

"Well, like I said, my sister is rude." She began to pull out a woven wallet, when Eliza clicked her tongue "No, no. It's on the house…if,"

Lovina looked up, wearily glancing at the lady "'If' what…?"

"If…you start calling me by my _name._ And do so from now on." She grinned defiantly.

"H-Hey! I call you by your name!" Lovina stomped her foot, hands at her sides in fists.

"No, you call me by my husbands name. I don't accept that unless he's around. Now, please. You don't want to have to pay for this now…do you?"

The girl sighed loudly in defeat "Fine…Elizabeta." She grumbled.

"What?" Eliza held a cupped hand to her ear "I couldn't hear you clearly, dear."

"Elizabeta! Please, I need that bread and to finish shopping _today." _

Eliza nodded curtly and made her way to Lovina, and placed the loaf of bread into her basket. She smiled "You know, your very stubborn."

"Yeah…people tell me that a lot." She huffed, flicking her head to the side "They all think Feliciana is such a jewel, whereas I'm just…a stubborn mule."

Elizabeta placed a hand on the girls shoulder "You are who you are, dear. Just as your sister is who she is. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Eliza…don't preach to me, Ok? That's what Sunday's are for." She threw her hand into the air and waves it around lazily "All that stuff I hear every Sunday 'be your own person' it's always the same lesson, just different wording."

"You shouldn't mock Church, my dear. It's not good for you, they say your teeth fall out if you do." She giggled.

Lovina huffed "Liar…" and just then there was some sort of commotion outside. Both women ran to the door and walked out to see the last of what was going on.

Three boys, a blonde and two brunettes were running from a fruit stand. The owner was shaking a fist at them, and by looking at what was left in their wake, it was understandable. There was fruit everyone on the ground, some of it was smashed whereas most of it was just covered in dust. By how the vendor was yelling, it sounded like they'd stolen some while running through.

Lovina looked to where she saw them disappear and noticed the last boy pulling himself onto a roof and sprinting away. She just sighed loudly "Some boys…"

"Oh, quiet right. If they'd come by here, Roderich would have a fit!" Eliza huffed "They always do this…every time, someone different." She sighed as she turned and went back to her counter. Lovina turned quickly, interested by what she said.

"What do you mean 'they'? Are they famous or something?" she droned.

"Well, not so much famous as infamous. Those three ruffians come by a few times a week, act all nice then rip off a street vendor." She laughed slightly "They get away because they climb the building and sprint off of the roofs."

Lovina tilted her head, interested by this, though if you asked her if she was she's deny it right there. "They've never been caught?"

Elizabeta shrugged "Not really. One of the boys were caught not too long ago, but someone came and bailed him out, then he went right back to his little game."

"They sound like a bunch of moron delinquents." Lovina droned "One day, they'll get hurt or die or something…"

"Lovina!" Eliza threw down her cloth she'd been wiping her hands on "Don't say stuff like that! They may be bad, but wishing death upon someone is horrible."

"Fine, fine." She turned and headed for the door "Well, I have more shopping to do, So…have a nice day! Oh…" she grinned sheepishly "Thanks for the free bread."

Elizabeta waved "Your welcome! Be safe, watch out for those boys! You never know what they'll do!" then the shop door shut, the little bell jingling as she left. Elizabeta giggled to herself, and went beck to cleaning up around the shop "Silly girl. She acts serious all the time…she need to know when to have fun!"

Lovina finished her shopping in around an hour, and then walked the long, steep rock-paved path back up to her home. Her mother owned a large plot of land on the top of one of the joining islands, and opened up a bed-and-breakfast years before the girls were born. She owned it with her husband, their father.

Lovina was only two years old, Feliciana was still a infant, when their father had died. Or, that's what her mother told them. Truth be told, Lovina never really remembered her father at all. Wouldn't she remember him if she were two when he left?

Her many thoughts on this matter kept her mind off walking until she almost ran into the front gate. She shook her head and re-entered the land of the living. Reaching the lock, she opened the gate and then closed it behind her. A few scattered chickens ran amuck, two goats tied up to a post, and three horses out back. She smiled inward, she loved her home.

Walking up the walkway, she reached the old wooden patio, wiped her feet on the mat, and opened the door. A gust of cool wind hit her as she entered the house. She shivered slightly, then kicked off her sandals. Her mother always kept it cold inside on summer days. Walking slowly, she looked down the hallways, then peeked into the huge sitting room. The sitting room had windows, huge windows, which looked into the backyard, which looked out off the cliff into the vast ocean.

She padded into the kitchen, set down the basket she'd carried, and turned to open the fridge and find a cool drink of some sort. She pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, pulled out a class from the cupboard and poured herself a nice full drink.

Just as she took a nice drink, the back door opened then shut again. "Lovina?" a voice called.

"In here, mom."

An older woman, around mid-forties, walked around the corner. Her hair was the same color as Lovinas', but longer. Her eyes were a bright golden some would think, the same as Feliciana's. She wore a lovely white and blue sundress which had some dust on the knee's because she'd been gardening. The woman reached up and took off her woven sunhat and used one hand to fluff out her hair that had been mushed by the hat.

"How was your day, hun?" she asked tiredly.

"Oh, it was fine." Lovina shrugged, then took another drink before speaking again "Elizabeta gave me a free loaf of bread if I called her by her name from now on…"

"Oh! How nice of her! It's about time you started calling her 'Elizabeta' and not just 'Mrs. Edelstein'!" her mother laughed, Lovina just blushed slightly.

"_Anyway_," she spoke loud enough to stop her mother from laughing "Some boys attacked the fruit stand and stole some."

"Oh!" her mother sounded shocked "Was the Seller alright?"

"Yeah, he was just angry that they stole some and ruined some."

"Well, I'm glad." Her mother set down her hat on the island in the middle and sighed "Those boys…such trouble-makers. Reminds me of your father when he was that age. Always getting into trouble…" her mother smiled sadly.

Waiting a few moments, Lovina leaned in. Her mother opened on eye at her, smiling "What?"

"Well, when you talk about dad you normally tell a story. So…you may begin."

Her mother just started laughing "No, I have no story." She sighed dramatically "I must leave you now, dear daughter. I have tomatoes to attend to!" she picked up her hat and walked around to the front door. Lovina sighed and leaned on the island again, looking at the condensation on her glass roll down the sides. She'd not even noticed her sister was now standing by the back door and was looking at her.

Then she noticed and jumped slightly "W-What do you what!"

Feliciana giggled "Gosh, something's on your mind. You always notice when I come near you." She walked up closer, her hands behind her back "So…what's on your mind?"

Lovina stared then shook her head "N-Nothing. Won't you mind your own business?"

Again, she giggled "Well, I would if I had any! But alas…I have nothing to do. So, why not ask you about your day?"

"Mom already did that," she lifted her hand to shoo her away "Speaking of which, why don't you go help mom with her gardening?"

Feliciana giggled and jumped in place "That's a wonderful idea! Thank you, Lovi!" then jumped onto her sister and hugged her. Lovina gasped and tried her best to wriggle out of the crushing embrace.

"G-Get off of me, you dolt!"

She released her sister and giggled again "Sis, I was going to go swimming with Kiku close to sunset. Why don't you come join us?"

Lovina looked back at her glass of lemonade, deep in thought. She sighed "Alright, sound's fun. I'll go with you, just tell me when and I'll be ready."

Feli squealed and hopped away "Alrighty, then! See you at seven o'clock!"

Once she was gone, Lovina leaned on one hand and sighed "My sister…is way too happy." She let her other arm go limp at her side. A few moments later, her hand at her side was met with a sloppy, wet tongue.

She looked down and smiled "You agree with me, that my sister is too happy?" she asked.

Their pet dog, Chub, was just as his name defines. He was chubby, with sad looking eyes and droopy ears. He loved everyone, and would lick and nudge anyone's hand for attention and affection. Chub just nudge her hand again. Lovina smiled.

"I knew you would agree."

It was ten 'till seven when Feliciana and Lovina headed out the front door to meet their friend Kiku at the beach. Their mother made sure they both hand their cellphones, towels and a can of mace. The mace was a joke their mother told, but Lovina was glad she had one. She didn't trust anyone without reason.

Feli skipped happily down the paved path, leading to the beach. Her swimsuit was Italian-flag patterned, as it had belonged to their mother and she'd gotten it from her travels to Italy. By the stories she told, she'd lived there for many years before settling down where they lived now.

Lovina's swimsuit was a tomato-red with dull green trim. Feli wore just her swimsuit with sandals and her towel around her neck, whereas Lovina wore her short jean shorts, a loose tank-top and carried her towel in her back. She couldn't understand how someone could leave anywhere without a bag of essentials. Such as sun-lotion, sunglasses, first-aid kit…stuff like that.

She snapped back to reality when she noticed Feli waving at her. "What?" she called out.

"I'm gonna go see if Kiku's already there! Take your time!" she called to her sister, and then ran down to the beach. Lovina huffed "Ok, be careful!" but she knew she never heard her. She kept walking at her slow pace, eye forward, when she saw something out of the side of her eye. Someone else was here. She turned her head quickly, and saw a flash of white dive into the bushes.

She moved quickly, pulling the can of mace from her bag. Just because it was a joke between their mother, doesn't mean she couldn't use it! Holding it behind her back, she walked up to the bush below the tree, and quickly reached in and grabbed what fabric she felt.

She closed her eyes and held the can to the persons face. She kept her eyes screwed shut, she felt that whoever it was stood up, though she still had a firm grip on their shirt. She opened one eyes and saw the person smiling at her.

She opened both eyes and jumped back, holding the mace can in front of her. The boy she'd pulled out, was wearing a unbuttoned white dress shirt, swim trunks and a cross necklace around his neck. He was smiling at her, his eyes bright with amusement.

She huffed and held the can higher "What're you smiling at, Eh!"

The boy placed both hands into his pockets and chuckled "Your pretty tough, for a lady. I underestimated you."

"Under…- What the hell do you mean?" she hissed, glaring at him as she began to laugh.

"I jus' meant that I thought you would just run away, Si?" his accent was Spanish, she could tell.

Lovina blinked. He was acting nice to her…? A boy watching a girl go to the beach around sunset should be anything but polite at this time, or so she thought.

"W-What the hell? You Spanish bastard, hiding in the bushes and stalking me and my sister was not a smart move!" she spat as she held the can firmer and aimed right at his face. He looked shocked at that moment, then chuckled nervously.

"No, no You've gotten me all wrong, señorita." He held up his hands to ward off the mace can of doom. "You see…I was heading back from the beach when I heard you and your sister coming this way. I hid because…" he paused and looked away.

She'd been lowering it to listen, but held it right back up when he stopped "Because why, huh?"

"Because," he continued "I didn't want you and your sister to freak out."

Lovina looked at him like he were crazy "Why the hell would we be afraid of you, huh? Your not scary at all! Your even afraid of me!" She sneered.

He looked back at her "Oh? No, I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of that..." He pointed at the can. Then within the blink of an eye, he was right in front of her, staring right at her face. She gasped and pulled the trigger on the can, only for nothing to happen.

She gawked and looked at the can, then at him in horror. He smiled "It would help if the safety were not on, señorita."

She pulled the can away from his face, "I know, you idiot!" she huffed, then stomped back over to her bag and placed the can back where it had been. "My sister is probably worried about me. I need to go, and that means," she turned to face him, pointed her finger right between his eyes "Don't. Follow. Me." She spat. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she began to walk away.

"Well, It was nice meeting you, señorita!" he called after her "Oh! What is your name?"

She stopped in placed and turned, a look of disbelief on her face. He's got to be kidding, right? "My name is none of your damn business!"

"Well, my name is Antonito! Nice you meet you 'None of your damn business'!"

That's when she growled in utter frustration and stomped her way down to the beach. The whole time, muttering about the stupid Spaniard. He'd gotten under her skin, his annoying little accent, his annoying smile. He'd made a fool out of her! How dare he…

Once she'd arrived at the beach, she threw down her bag and flopped onto the cool sand. The sun would set within an hour, and she was going to enjoy the warm sun while it was still up. Propping her arms behind her, she leaned back and relaxed. After a few moments of pure bliss, her sister ran up, Kiku following behind her.

"Lovina! There you are! What took you?"

"I…I ran into an army of crabs." She sighed in an unamused voice. Feliciana gasped her eyes wide.

"An army of crabs? Really! H-How did you escape?" Kiku was sitting next to her, giving her friend a side-long stare. Who knows if she believed the whole story, but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Yeah…they all got in my way, so I just kicked them, but one of them pinched my foot so I got this huge rock from the side of the path and—"

"Please, Lovina, I don't want to hear the rest." Kiku pleaded. She loved animals of all kinds. She hated hearing or seeing them get hurt. Though, Lovina was lying, it wasn't like she really did smash a bunch of crabs' brains in with a rock.

"Ok, Kiku. I'll stop…" she sighed "I want to go swim. Let's go swim." So, she stood up and pulled off her sorts ands cover shirt, showing off her swimsuit. It wasn't as skimpy as Felicianas' but he was still attractive. She felt overexposed wearing it around anyone else, though.

All three girls ran and jumped into the warms ocean waters. Feli began a splash fight with Kiku, who giggled and splashed her back. Lovina just floated on her back, letting the nice salty water lap over her arms and legs. Staring at the sky, she tried to make out the figures each cloud made. She used to play that game with her mother when she was little, and truth be told, she still loved it. Again, she would never admit it to anyone. Ever.

She'd been so content in her floatings, she hadn't noticed Feli and Kiku swimming up like sharks until they began to splash her with water. She squealed and splashed them back when she could. Now it was a three-person splash fest. She was enjoying herself for once.

Once she splashing stopped, she was still laughing when she just happened to glace towards shore and noticed that Spanish guy, Antonio, sitting on a rock along the edge of the trees, watching her. She gasped and dove underwater. Feli and Kiku stopped chatting and looked at the small rippled and few bubbles she left behind.

She poked her head up just enough above the water to breath out her nose. Again, she looked at the rock to see nothing was there, but the bushes by the rock were swaying slightly. He'd run off.

"Uh…Lovina? You ok?" Kiku asked sheepishly. People often freaked the young girl out.

"Y-Yeah…But er…Feli? Can we head home? I don't feel well."

"Eh? Lovi, what's wrong? You feel sick?" Feli waded over and pulled her sister into a hug. Lovina sighed loudly

"Yes. I'm sick of today. Let's go home."

That night, Lovina laid out on her bed on her belly and wrote in a leather journal. It was a reddish pink color, because she loved the color red. When she and Feli had gotten home, and their mother heard about Lovina not feeling well, she sent her straight to bed and made her some nice soup. Their mother was the kindest and most loving woman ever. Well, their biased opinion.

She wrote about each day in that journal. Mostly, she complained about things and then read over then later. Tonight, she wrote about the trip to the market, the interesting things she witnessed, the free bread, the walk home, her mother and her stupid sister…That boy.

She paused and looked at what she wrote in horror. She'd only been half paying attention to what she'd been writing, and apparently just wrote everything she thought.

'_That boy was interesting. I swear, I've seen him before! Really, I think I have. He's such a stupid bastard, but yet I don't think I could've brought myself to spray him with my mace. Really…It nearly kills* me how he was so calm and nice to me! He had the balls to be happy and smile that stupid smile when I was being made a fool of. Che palle_… (She'd heard her mother use that a lot growing up, and she used it from time to time.) _If I ever see him again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, and most of my fist in his face.'_

She read over it again and again. She'd really written that? Really? She sighed, and closed the book then put it away. Leaning over to put it on her bedside table, she then flipped over and stared at the ceiling. Today was in fact, not the last time she would see him. Not by a long shot. However, it would just become more frustrating as it went along.

* * *

**A/N; Did you like it? I hope you did. Yes, Romano, Feli and Kiku are _teenage girls_! Woo! Romano and Feli's mom is Romona (She represents Grampa Roma, but not grandparent and not a guy! :D)**

**I'm gonna leave it to you guys on who Antonio really is, and what will happen to him in the next chapter! Oooooo~ But really, it's not that hard to guess. Also, Elizabeta will be making more appearances in the story, as well as her lovely tightwad husband, Roderich!**

**Oh, Don't forget to Review/Comment/Like...Whatever, just do one of them so I know someone read's it!**

**Adios~**

**-Moose**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about nine in the morning when Lovina woke up. The sun filtered through her windows and shone right onto her face. She groaned to herself; Another day, another day… she tried to list all the good points in her days of the summer. None really seemed worth looking forward too.

Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head and sighed loudly. Chub had fallen asleep beside her on her bed. He woke up too, and leaned his head back in a stretching-motion. She giggled, patting her hand on his head and wiggling around the flabby skin of his head over his eyes.

"You just copy me, don't you?" Chub answered by drawing a huge slobbery tongue across her hand.

"Ew…ok. Fine, let's get up so we can eat then become slaves for the rest of our days."

Sliding her legs off of the bed, she got a better view out her window. The ocean was perfect today, "Maybe I should go back to the beach…" then she remembered. Him. Crap.

Finally moving her feet along the wooden tiles of the floor, she shuffled over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. She growled and ran her fingers through her tussled mop, trying to rid it of the morning ruffles and flatness from sleeping on it. One hair on her head always had a strange curl that hung low and always kept it's shape. Since she was a baby, it'd been there and when she got older, she'd tried to fix it with hair gel and spray, but nothing worked.

"Never mind. Let's go, boy." She clicked her tongue and her loyal chub chub followed her into the living room. Being right off the living room, she could hear if anyone entered or exited the house, and she'd heard nothing, so it was safe to assume both her mother and Feli were still in bed. They slept in, she was an early riser.

"Ah good. One morning at my own pace. Lovely." She sighed to herself, then skipped over to the kitchen. She could cook, though she rarely needed to or got the chance, since her mother always cooked, and Feli was learning. When she was alone, she'd cook for herself only.

She walked to the fridge and pulled out the egg carton and a small glass Tupperware case with tomatoes inside. She went quickly and put a skillet on the open flame of the stove. After she cracked and properly scrambled the eggs, she went over to chop up a tomato to ass to her omelet. Once it was done enough, she add the tomato and some grated cheese, folded it over and put it on a plate.

"Now, that look's nice, doesn't it?" She smiled at the plate, then at Chub, who shifted in place and whined. "No, old boy, none for you. I'll feed you once I'm done, Ok?"

She could have a good place working as a cook, if anyone owned a restaurant around. This town she called home was a farming and home-grown community. Everyone farmed, grew whatever they needed, and cooked their own food. Anything they bought others had cooked, such as the Edelstein's bakery. However, she worked on her mother's 'farm', tending to the animals and such, so she really had no time for another job.

Taking her plate off the island, she walked into the sitting room, clicked on the television and flopped down onto the leather couch. Quickly cutting and popping a bit of the omelet into her mouth, she then held the remote and flicked through a list of recorded programs.

"Ahah, lets see what the Doctors up to…" she selected her show, set the remote down and ate while she enjoyed the show. It started with some space-sounding music, then a really dramatic scene. She'd been so involved in watching and eating, she'd not noticed Felicana had come out of her room and was watching from behind the couch.

"Why is everyone British?" she finally asked. Lovina turned quickly after nearly choking on her breakfast.

"Because, it's a British television program. What do you want?" she snapped, her mouth still full of omelet.

"I woke up and wanted to watch Tv. I might as well watch this! Look cool, enough." She giggled, then skipped around to the front of the couch and sat right next to her sister.

"What's this show called?"

"Does it matter? Here, watch the first episode of this season so you won't be lost…" Lovi grabbed the remote and flicked back a few pages to find an older episode. For once, she didn't snap or sound annoyed that her sister was there, and for once, Feli was interested in something for more than five minutes.

After an hour of watching, they'd begun the next episode and Feliciana had been sucked into the action of the show. She was fully interested.

"So lets get this straight…That guy travels around in a flying police-telephone-boxy-thing, in time, and meets aliens?" Feli asked.

"Yeah, but he's really like a nine-hundred year old alien. S'why he has two hearts." Lovi spoke through mouthful of her juice, which she'd gotten for both of them during a pausing point.

"Cool!" Feli bounced in place "Who would've thought that British tv was really good!"

"Yeah, who knew?"

Just then their mother walked in and watched what was on television "What's this?"

"A British tv show about an alien dude who travels time in a police box, all the while dressing pretty snappy!" Feli explained it better than most.

"Huh. Interesting. I watched a British show too, once. It was about this vicar lady in a village who everyone wanted to sleep with. It was really funny."

"Mom, that show sounds really dumb, I mean how boring?" Lovi huffed from her spot. Her mother came up behind her and pulled her arms around her neck in a sort of hug.

"Ohhhhh, my sweet oldest daughter. Forced to watch television while her poor mother has to tend to the animals alooo-ooone" she wailed dramatically.

"Ey!" Lovi pried her mothers arms off "Ok, I'll go outside and deal with those smelly things, just don't do that again. Please."

o

Once she'd gotten rid of her doting mother and finished her breakfast, she'd ventured outside to do her morning chores. She wore an old tank-top and some old ripped jeans. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail to keep it from getting in her way while she pulled out some hay to give to her three horses.

She'd turned to grab another bale when she noticed someone walking up to the gate. She was not a social person, so she ignored it, until they rang the little bell to alert them of guests or visitors or whatever.

Much to her chagrin, she turned and faced them, and nearly jumped back into the water well.

"W-What are you doing here!" She snapped. It was Antonio, the strange boy from the beach.

"Oh, Hello Lovina!" he waved, completely oblivious to the fact that she was angry with him. "Oh, you left this at the beach last night." He held up her towel, which had her address written in marker on the back. Though it was worn from time, it was legible.

"Oh…Thanks, I guess." She muttered, reaching forward to take it from him. He smiled back at her "What're you doing out here on such a wonderful day, eh?"

"I'm working because I have a thing called a _job." _She huffed "Don't you have a job? You should, what're you, nineteen? You should have—"

"I'm twenty, actually."

She blinked "E-Eh…?" one could swear he was there age, he looked younger than twenty, or maybe that's just the sun.

"Aren't you twenty, too?" he tilted his head. She puffed up her cheeks and looked away. He laughed from that "What? Did I guess to young?"

She let out all the air and faced him in shock "Too _young_? How old do you think I am, Spain!"

"You looked older than your sister, and she looked around nineteen." He shrugged.

"Well, your wrong. She's only seventeen, I'm the one who's nineteen." She huffed.

"Oh! Well, you look much more mature that I'd thought. I apologize for guessing…" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. She blinked at how cute that actually made him look.

"D-Don't think anything of it…" she sighed "I don't care how old I look, really I don't. I don't care what people think."

"Really? Wow, tough as stone, yet as beautiful as a diamond in the sun." he smiled at her, his green eye's glittering.

"EH? W-What was that about?" she puffed up her cheeks again.

"Oh…just an old saying my grandfather always said about pretty girls."

"Pretty…you think I'm pretty…?" she raised one eyebrow, leaning on one foot and glaring at him. A mirror image of her mother.

"_Si_, especially with your hair tied up. It's _muy bonita_~" he leaned on the gate, smiling. She blushed, that damn Spaniard got her blushing. She quickly grabbed the outdoor broom by the the gate and held it pointed at him.

"Alright, I don't understand Spanish so get the hell out of here. Thanks' for my damn towel. Leave!" she spat. He laughed as he backed away

"Senorita, your very brave and tough, I like that about you!" he turned and walked away "See you later! Maybe I'll know your name by then!"

"Maybe you won't!" she yelled after him, though he was already to far away to hear. She lowered the broom and felt her cheeks; still slightly warm. She'd blushed in front of him… She really did know Spanish, her mother had thought her. She knew exactly what he said. She instantly threw down the broom and went inside.

ooooo

Just as she had gotten back inside, she ran quickly to her room and went to shower. She smelt like dirty animals and she really hated that. Once she'd finished, she walked into the family room just to bump into her mother.

"Oh god, your clean. I was coming to find you to tell you that I need you…to go to the market. We need some things if I'm going to cook tonight~"

Lovi ruffled her hair on one side, completely ignoring the request until she was done. "No thanks, send my little sister." She sighed and walked past her mother, going to sit on the couch and watch television.

"Lovina Vargas. I need you to go do something for me, because your sister and I are busy replanting tomato seeds. Please? For both of us?"

"Oh fine…" Lovi sighed, sliding down further on the couch "I'll go…but if I never come back, just assume I was murdered and didn't just run away."

Her mother clasped both hands in front of her chest, beaming with glee "Oh, goodie! Now, run along! Most of the shops close soon."

And with that, Lovina slid off the couch and shuffled into her room to get properly dressed. When she finished, she was wearing her torn shorts, tank-top with an unbottoned t-shirt over it, flipflops and sunglasses.

"Wow, I'd barely recognize you." Her mother laughed dryly from her spot; leaning against the wall.

"Gee, thanks. I'm trying to look like someone else, if you don't mind."

"Why?" mom asked, tipping her head to one side, just like Feli would do. "Trying to avoid someone?"

"None of your business, mother. Now, I'm off." She grabbed her satchel and headed out the door. Her mother shuffled behind her and waved from the threshold.

"Be safe! And don't talk to weird old French men!"

ooooo

She walked along the rock-paved roads of their little market square in town. It looked lovely during the day, when it was busy and full of life, but at sunset it was like a spot from a fairytale. There were only a few people bustling around, most were relaxing outside their shops or hanging around the fountain. She smiled inwardly; she really did love her hometown.

She turned down another street, a narrower but had enough space. It had shops on either side, or one she knew all too well.

Walking in the door, the little bell jingled.

"Hello? Elizabeta?" Lovina called out. The shop was open, wasn't it? She walked closer to the counter and looked; someone had been there recently, but where was she now? She would never just up and leave the store alone. No, not her.

She sighed loudly, and had turned around to leave when she heard someone come through the back room. She turned quickly and saw someone with their back to her, holding a box in their arms. She just stood and stared.

Whoever it was turned around to set the box on the counter when they noticed her standing there. It was a man with dark brunette hair, with a slight ruby sheen to it. He wore thin-rimmed glasses and had a strange cowlick of sorts off the top of his hair. The thing that struck her most was his eyes. Purple. "May I help you, miss?" his voice had a thick accent to it…hmm.

"A-Ah…yes, sir. Is Mrs. Edelstein here?" she asked for Eliza with her married name, because this was a stranger and Lovina was always polite in presence of strangers.

"Ah, yes, my wife is here, she's just in the back. One moment." He smiled slightly and walked back through the swinging wall of beads. His wife? Oh…

Only moments later did Elizabeta walked through, she smiled but behind her eyes laid something else. Not joy, if anything. "Oh, Hello Lovina. Sorry…Little tight with orders today…heh." she laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" Lovi murmured. She didn't believe that at all. "So…was that Mr. Edelstein?"

"Who? Oh—Yes! My lovely husband Roderich. He'd been helping me today since-…never mind! So, what're you in need of, dear?" she leaned on the counter, smiling that huge fake smile. Someone was hiding something.

"Since what happened? Did something happen today?" Lovina stepped closer, lowering her voice so Roderich couldn't hear them "Elizabeta, tell me!"

"Well…I don't feel it's that important anymore, so why trouble you?"

"Because, I'm your friend! You yourself said I was practically family, so spill the beans."

"Alright…" Eliza sighed, looking at the paper she had in her hand, slowly crumping it up over and over "Those boys, the one's from yesterday, bumped into me outside my store today and stole some loaves of my newest bread." She sounded truly sad and hurt about that.

"Seriously?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They really had the balls to steal the stuff right in front of her? "What happened? Did you catch them?"

Elizabeta giggled, looking up from her hands "No, Roderich was right behind me, they didn't notice him, and he ran up and punched one in the face before that one ran off."

"Really! But…he seems like such a quiet, peaceful man! Roderich, not the theif."

"You'd be surprised. He protects what he loves most, I guess." Eliza shrugged, smiling warmly.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Lovina looked down to keep herself from blushing in front of Elizabeta. She'd pictured that stupid Spaniard again…stupid.

"Well, What is it you need, hon? I need to get back and re-stock some things. You have a list tonight?"

"Oh…Yeah." She pulled out the hand-written list that her mom had made, then handed it to Elizabeta. She looked at it and nodded with a smile "Will do! I'll only be a few minutes." She turned and went to retrieve the things. Their shop sold bread and such, but they also had other things stocked, but never out to buy. Since they were such good friends, She'd give Lovina's family a special deal for it all. She kicked around the shop, looking and things before looking out the shop window. She saw someone…

Just before she had a chance to see who it was, they looked familiar, Elizabeta returned with the things in a plastic bag, all ready to be take away. "Got your stuff. That'll be…hey, Lovina? What's wrong?"

She was still looking out the window, but answered "N-Nothing…Oh," she turned and walked up, pulling out the needed money. She didn't need to be told what it all cost, she could figure it out from the last times she'd bought all the same stuff.

"Well, I hope you have a safe walk home…" Eliza sighed "Unless you would like Rod to walk you home?"

"No, No I'm fine alone. I have that can of mace my mom got me…" and this time she would know to turn off the safety. She grabbed the bag and headed out the door "Thanks Elizabeta! Tell Roderich I said Hi!"

"Will do! Good-night!"

Once she was outside and on the street again, she looked around both directions for any sign of that person. Nothing. She began to trek home, looking around at different things to pass the time. But that one moment when her eyes saw someone again, it was just plain luck. Bad as she would put it.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Antonio asked from the shadow of an alleyway. She stood waiting for him to walk up to her and try anything, but he stood his ground, smiling from the shadows.

"I was buying stuff from the Edelstein's bakery. What's it to you?" she arched an eyebrow, glaring at him. She hated that she had a stalker, now. Creepy.

"Oh…the Edelstein's? Do you…know them?" he asked nervously, reaching up to run his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, their old family friends. Why are you asking about my life so much? Am I really that interesting?" she slumped her shoulders.

"Well…yeah! You're the most interesting girl I know! And I don't know many girls, so that's great!" he smiled again, such a bright white smile. It complimented his dark skin.

"Well, that's great. I need to go now…and-…why are you just standing there?" she finally asked, that tingling question finally slipping out.

"Where, here? Because, I like standing here." He shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling again just as bright.

"Well, nice to know. I'm leaving now." She turned, but he talked yet again, making her stop.

"I never caught your name." he chuckled. She blinked at him, he was crazy! He stalks her, follows her and finds her house, and still does not know her name? He was asking constantly, but that's beside the point!

"You really want to know my name…?" she sighed. He nodded anxiously, eyes bright. She sighed again even louder "My name's Lovina."

"Nice to meet you formally, Lovina." He bowed properly, making her blush slightly. He stood straight again "Since I know your name now…"

"Miss Lovina, would you like to meet me and my friends tomorrow at the beach? If you want, you can bring your sister and friend. I bet they'd like my two friends. They're really swell and friendly…well, actually, Her—"

"Stop." She held up her hand, stopping his ranting instantly "You, are inviting me, to come meet you and your mystery friends at the beach? And you want me to bring my baby sister and out friend with?"

"Well, yeah. That's exactly what I'm asking." he laughed, she just groaned.

"Fine. I'll meet you at two o'clock on the dot. At the beach, no later than then. If your late or try anything funny, we all leave and you stop following me. Got it, Spain?"

"Sure! One question;"

"Whaaaaat?" she growled. He tilted his head in a cute kind of way, his face completely innocent

"Why do you call me Spain, and not Antonio?"

"What? I—" she paused and thought about that. She instantly started calling him by a nickname…not even his real name. She grunted to herself when she realized that she was at an impasse with herself. "I don't know. It seemed to fit since your Spanish."

"Then might I call you Italy?" he chuckled. She just turned and glared at him "I'm not Italian!"

"I thought you were…? Your accent, it's Italian, _Si_?"

"Well…Southern Italian, actually. I was born in Rome, my sister was born in Genova." She murmured.

"You were born in the Capital of Italy? How cool is that, eh? I guess I can call you Roma, then?"

"No! That sounds like my mothers name!" she waved her hands in displeasure, he just laughed.

"Your madre's name is Roma?"

"It's Romona, actually—and WHY and I telling _you _all this! Geez, I need to go. Remember what I said, ok? Don't be late or try anything funny. You and your friends better not gang-bang us or I'll kill you all."

He watched her go, laughing as he answered "_Si, bonita_ Lovina! Have a nice night and see you tomorrow!"

She would most definitely have something to write about tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Newest chapter, I'm on a roll! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I had to finish 2Gen for now until later, and now I have a Summer History assignment that I'm way behind on. Poop. Anyways...Well, I got to put Roderich in! Be happy. I'll put in more characters next chapter. Also, Antonios friends are not who you think they are. Mwahaha. **

**On a side note; I said that Lovi was born in ROME, (Roma) which is in southern Italy, and Genova which is northern Italy for littel Feli. Look up a map of current-day Italy :3**

**One more thing: Yes, I did shamlessly mention (well, I just threw it out there, didn't I?) Doctor Who. Yes, I am a Whovian, and I'm proud. I love that show so friggin much...Ugh~ My favorite(s) are 9,10, and 11. I love them all so much, I can't play favorites. Aaaaand, it's 4:00 AM here...I'e stayed up WAY too long finishing this. OTL.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Won't be too long before the next update~**

**-Moose**


End file.
